


Mutual Loss

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Good Dad Plo Koon, Hugs are given, Sad Obi-Wan needs a hug, Sort of plot-less angst, other characters mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi's faced with the loss of his Master and the gaining of a Padawan in a very short time-span.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any spelling errors, please? I think there were two I missed when trying to edit this, but my eyes have been bad since we started on vacation, so I'm struggling to read words properly. ^^;
> 
> This was also written in about 20 minutes by request. It's not great, but if anyone out there is like me and wishes there were more Plo Koon fics around, then... Hopefully you'll garner at least a small amount of enjoyment out of this. ^^;

"Master Kenobi?" 

Obi-Wan turned, scratching awkwardly at the beard that was slowly growing in. Standing on the other side of the terrace, wrapped fully in his council robes, was the Kel Dor Master. Obi Wan smiled fondly at Plo as the masked Jedi walked over to him. Master Plo had been a close friend of his late Master, and had been a good friend of his when Obi-Wan was a padawan.

"Hello, Master Plo," Obi-wan greeted with a bow and a wan smile, "I was just thinking about going off-world again soon. I heard there was some unrest in the Yavin system, and I was thinking about checking it out with Anakin," Obi-Wan explained. He didn't know why, but he always explained his thoughts and ideas to Master Plo. Maybe it was because he knew the Kel Dor was probably reading his mind anyways.... Or maybe it was because Plo had always been like a second Master to him....

The Kel Dor nodded slowly, looking out onto the city before them.The evening sun was catching the metal of his mask, causing int to glint and shine in a way it usually did not, "It is good that you are eager to return to to your duties, Master Kenobi," Plo said calmly.

"Please, Master. Call me Obi-Wan. You've known me since I was youngling," Obi-Wan requested. At this, Plo turned to look at him, and his skin wrinkled in a fashion that the human had come to learn was a smile. Obi-Wan broke into a grin as well. They could both recall the year that Plo spent as a creche-master at the Temple. It was not long after losing his mother, and the Jedi Master had been distraught enough that he felt it wise to pull himself from active duty. 

Plo's time as a creche-master had been the most enjoyable times Obi-Wan could recall. The Kel Dor adored children, and the children adored Plo. The memory made Obi-Wan grow wistful as he gazed off towards the sunset, lost in thought...

Before Qui-Gon Jinn had appointed him his padawan....

"However," Plo said, breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts, "It is also wise to to allow yourself to feel. I do not believe that the feeling of remorse and loss are evil, Obi-Wan. I have experienced it many many times myself..." The Kel Dor fell quiet for a moment, and Obi-Wan reached out to put a hand on the taller being's shoulder. 

His Mother, His Father, Master Tyvokka, Micah Giett, and now Qui-Gon Jinn... Plo's closest friends and family.

Gone.

"You should allow yourself time to grieve, Obi-Wan. Do not rush back into the fray so quickly without having dealt with your emotions. Process them. Feel them..... I'm sure you will know when you are ready, My son," Plo assured softly as he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled softly, but the last words hit home with him, causing a jolt of pain in his core.

"I'm not ready, Master," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely. He took a moment, trying to center himself in the Force. Tranquility. Peace. Everything was at one with the Force. Everything was good.....

"I know.... and so did he, I believe..."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly as tears fell from his cheek, "Forgive me, Master Plo," Obi-Wan croaked, "I just... It's-"

"I know, my son," Plo whispered softly as he reached forward and took Obi-Wan in his arms in a warm, gentle embrace, "I miss him too..... All beings leave when they are destined too, but... It does not make their passing any easier to bear.... You might not feel ready, Obi-Wan..... And the Order will not ask you to be ready when you are not. Stay at the temple. Allow Anakin to see the Jedi here, and learn the ways with the younglings before leaving. And meditate. Feel, Obi-Wan...."

Plo squeezed the human's shoulder gently before turning and walking away, back down the Terrace to where a speeder was waiting, "And, Master Kenobi," Plo added. Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and looked up at the Kel Dor, who was smiling again.

"If you need someone to meditate with.... I assure you I will be doing much the same," Plo assured softly, "I miss him too."

The Kel Dor then left, flying off in his speeder just as the sun finally disappeared behind the buildings. Obi-Wan shivered as a cold wind picked up, but his chest and throat no longer felt tight. His head didn't hurt. He felt at one with the force once more. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

"You never did leave me completely alone, did you Master?" Obi-Wan whispered, "You've always been with me.... And you always will be."

Obi-Wan turned and walked away from the Terrace, leaving the Coruscant night behind him. It was time to return to the Temple.


End file.
